


Red Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Bulges and Nooks, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Trans Character, Trans Dave Strider, karkat godtiers, they are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: karkat gets his red wings twice in one day





	Red Wings

**Author's Note:**

> pls read all the tags thanks

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you don’t think you could possibly be happier than you are right now. You’re a little dizzy, a little dazed, and everything seems new and annoying right now, but you’re happier than you think you’ve ever been. The second you float back down to your quest bed, Dave runs up to you and hugs you around your back. You hiss. Dave backs off quickly. What? Why’s your back so sensitive? “Whoa man, there’s something alive back there, huh?” He turns you around and you hear a soft “whoa” from him. “What? God, is my back fucked up or something? Does SGRUB just hate me that fucking much that even god-tiering can’t fix all me?!” 

“No, no, man- this is- kind of adorable actually. Uh, try flying for me?” You try it and hear some soft buzzing noise and- he’s giggling at you! That’s just fucking embarrassing. You drop back to the ground and stumble on your footing for a second. He’s laughing at you now! “What’s so fucking funny Dave?!” You can feel your face burning with embarrassment and rage. What’s so wrong with you that’s just  _ so  _ fucking funny to him?! “You have- oh my god the look on your face- you have these tiny little red bug wings on your back. It’s fucking precious, man.” Oh. You cover your face, “Dave, I’m going to kill you.” He laughs again. “You love me too much.”

Then you hear Jade yell at you both, “are you guys done having your moment?” You really think she shouldn’t really be interrupting you, you’re being  _ much _ less openly affectionate right now than Rose and Kanaya were when Kanaya god-tiered. You and Dave are more reserved in public than anyone else in your friend group, in fact!  _ You _ should be the ones telling them to get a room or whatever Jade said. You turn back to Dave, screw whatever Jade is saying, you’re way too fucking ecstatic (and overwhelmed) to talk to people other than your boyfriend right now. “So how do the new wings feel?” You can feel him run his hand over one and you yelp. “Don’t fucking do that!” He raises an eyebrow. “Do they hurt that much? Like, is that normal or do we need to go get Jane to heal whatever got fucked up here? Do we need to ask if that happen with any other trol-?” You bring up a hand to cover Dave’s mouth. “They don’t hurt.” He looks confused for a second, then he flusters. “Oh.” Yeah, ‘oh’. You and Dave leave soon after on your insistence.

-

You decide to fly home (though Dave holds your hand the whole way there, you’re not fully situated with the wings yet).

The second you're both inside you have him pushed back against the door. He seems a little overwhelmed trying to keep up with your kisses, so you slow down and try to take your time. He pulls back. “Haha, whoa man, I don’t think we can fuck tonight. I’m, y’know.” He looks at you and you have no clue what he’s talking about. You guess it shows. “C’mon, aren’t you always saying trolls have a great sense of smell or something?” You are now even more confused. “I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about, dumbass.” He nervously laughs. “Of course you wouldn’t. Great. Uh, you know how I told you that humans have like, a thing for one week a month where they’re in pain?” 

Your eyes widen. “Shit, Dave. Why didn’t you tell me?” He shrinks into himself. “Well, y’know, it’s sort of your big day, becoming godtier and all, and I wasn’t hurting too bad until now.” He’s not looking at you now. “Fuck, you can go lie in bed, I’ll take care of you.” You kiss his forehead and walk off to the kitchen. You recall a list of things he normally gets himself around the times he’s feeling like this. He needs water, he always gets dehydrated so that’ll help him. He eats a lot of chocolate during these times. There’s some in the fridge, so that saves you a trip to the store. He likes being around you a lot, apparently warmth makes the pain lessen. You walk into your bedroom and see that he’s changed into his godtier pants, apparently the painful thing also makes a mess? He tried explaining it to you once but you couldn’t follow along.

You hand him the water bottle and he chugs about half of it down before putting it on the nightstand. You offer him the chocolate. “Nah man, save it for later, just want you cuddlin’ me for now.” You play a romcom on your husktop as background noise, turn off the light, and lay down with him. He spoons you even though you’re definitely taller. You don’t really mind this though. It’s nice. You fall asleep like that.

You wake up later to Dave clinging to you pretty damn hard. He's making soft noises. Is he having nightmares? You turn around and he's- he grinds on your leg and he makes those soft noises again. Fuck. You shake him awake and suddenly there's lips pressing against yours and a tongue in your mouth. He holds you against him like that for a bit before he seems to realize what he's doing and pulls back. “Hmn, hey kitkat, s'rry for waking you up.” You kiss him softly. “Hey Dave.” Your voice is low, quiet. You see him smile at you in the dark. “You wanna finish what you started?” Your lips are captured in a kiss again, you'll take that as a yes. You grind against him and he, pulls back? “Fuck dude, I just remembered the bullshit.” He sighs loudly and covers his face with his hands. You rub his arm and think. “Hey Dave, I have an idea.” He looks up at you. “Just trust me.”

You get him to lie back against the pillows, his clothes stripped off. He's flustered. It's cute. “Shit dude, are you getting your red wings?” Is he...making fun of you? “Dave I swear to fuck if you're making fun of me when I'm about to eat your nook out-” he flusters even more. “No, no! It's a human term for uh, nevermind.” He doesn't seem like he's going to say anything else on the topic. You lie down between his thighs and spread them with your hands. “Is this okay, Dave?” He nods and uncovers his face. You press a kiss to the nub at the top of his nook and you can feel his hand in your hair. His genetic material is oddly red and tastes off but you don't really mind when he makes such sweet noises like this.

You plant kisses along his nook and use your thumb to rub the nub at the top. His noises get louder, soft moans come out of his mouth. You start licking the walls of his nook and he pulls your hair. You lick more vigorously. “Fuck.” He pulls your face closer and grinds against your mouth. You lick at him for a bit longer before you pull back, “wait, no, what? Dude, what the fuck? I was almost there.” He sounds frustrated as all hell. You can't blame him, really, if he pulled back like that when he ate you out there would be hell to pay. He glares at you for a second before he spots you pulling off your godtier pajamas. “Hot damn, dude.” He pulls you down to him and kisses you. You gently bite his lip and he grinds against your bulge hard. You let him grind against your bulge for a bit before you pull back. “You ready?” You kiss his nose, his cheeks, his lips… “Yeah man, bring it.”

You let your bulge make its way into him gently. You don’t want him getting hurt when he already has the monthly pain thing to watch out for, after all. He’s clinging to you tightly once again, grinding softly and trying to adjust to your bulge. You rub his hips and do your best to keep your bulge still until he gives you the okay. He takes a few deep breaths and then nods at you to keep going. You rock your hips gently before you keep going. Thrusting isn’t a normal motion for a troll but you know for a fact that Dave likes it. He grabs your hair again and kisses you sweetly. You reach your hand down and rub at the soft nub again and he moans against your lips. You love that noise. You love him. You feel him grinds against your fingers for a bit more before he gasps and the walls of his nook tighten around your bulge. He heavily breathes for a bit before he starts squirming from oversensitivity. You’re not done, but you stop for his sake anyway. 

You carry him into your bathroom and turn on the shower. You make sure it’s hot enough before you let the water wash over both of you. You set him on the floor and it’s then when you realize humans don’t have genetic material that’s their blood color. Shit. “Oh my god, Dave, are you okay? My bulge didn’t tear anything up did it? Fuck, let me check your noo-” It’s then you realize he’s laughing at you. What the fuck? This is serious, he could be hurt! “Babe, I’m fine, this is uh. The messy bullshit that happens. I’m bleeding but it’s fine, not your fault.” This is normal?! What the fuck?! “Are you sure? You’re supposed to be bleeding like this?” He seems to be appreciating you worrying over him. “It’s okay, babe, I’m fine.” Dave stands up on semi-wobbly feet, probably the bloodloss, shit you can’t stop worrying. “Oh, damn.” Your eyes follow where he’s looking. Right, you still haven’t gotten off. He reaches down and takes hold of your bulge, shit that’s nice. He gently strokes it. “I love you, Kat. You’re helping me feel so good when I feel like shit. I love you so, so much.” He whispers into your ear. Your bulge wiggles in his hand as he strokes. You love him so much. He keeps whispering sweet nothings and you feel your genetic material spill over his hands, he slows his stroking and eventually stops. “I love you, man.”

You spend the next few minutes in the shower helping Dave wash blood off his thighs and pressing kisses to his cheeks. He puts on his godtier pants and you put on a romcom with the volume turned down low. You fall asleep spooning him and purring. You love this man.


End file.
